


Revenge Sex

by floofy_trashmates



Series: Kiss with a Fist [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofy_trashmates/pseuds/floofy_trashmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even takes revenge on Marluxia using bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Marluxia prefers to go by his name as a Nobody, not quite comfortable with the idea of returning to his name as a Somebody.

Where the sudden urge to pin Marluxia to the bed and shackle him had come from, Even would never know, nor would he question it. While he had never resented Marluxia his dominance in the bedroom, it was time for a little… _repayment_.

Oh, Marluxia was perfectly willing, Even made sure of that. He had no intention of forcing Marluxia down and into full submission, but he _did_ intend to really use him for once. Hearts only knew Marluxia had enjoyed teasing him too many times and it was only fair to give him a taste of his own medicine.

So it had come to be that Marluxia’s wrists and ankles were shackled to the bedposts, a ring on his cock and a blindfold on. He would remember this for a long, _long_ time. … all being well.

"You know I’m going to get you back for this."

"You can’t pay someone back for payback, Marluxia." Even moved to straddle his lover’s hips, making sure to grind back against the growing erection and earning a soft groan and a needy buck of Marluxia’s hips. "It’s impossible." With Marluxia bound and blindfolded like this, Even was free to explore the man’s body at his own pace. It made for a nice change.

How long had it been, ten years? No, more than that. More than ten years since Marluxia had joined the Organization and he barely looked a day older than he had back then. His body bore faint scars but that was understandable. He wasn’t one to be idle in combat and pain had never been a deterrent for him. The muscles were still lean, well-defined under creamy skin, every dip and curve a testament to rigorous training and strength. And yet, the bastard still had the gall to be sensual at the same time. How did he manage it? He was still intoxicating but for all the right reasons now.

It only made him more irresistible.

“Souhaitez-vous dépêcher et —”

"Don’t French at me. Je vais prendre aussi longtemps que je veux,” Even cut in, tweaking one of Marluxia’s nipples lightly, giving it a quick touch of ice for good measure. Marluxia really did make the loveliest sounds when his nipples were played with. Soft, needy groans, absolutely perfect. 

Marluxia settled back with a soft sound of frustration, and while he seemed to attempt straining against his bindings, there was no real effort and the material remained firm. It was the ring that was going to get to him though - Even knew how desperate it made Marluxia to be denied orgasm and by the time he was done, Marluxia would be a writhing, begging mess.

"You’re taking too long, Even," Marluxia warned, bucking his hips. 

Even rolled his eyes, sliding down to lie on his stomach between Marluxia’s forcibly-spread legs. “Settle.” He exhaled slowly over the straining cock, smirking at the hitched breath. “I’ll take as long as I want. It’s time you learned just how it feels to be pushed to the edge again and again, and teased endlessly with no hope of release.”

Marluxia remained silent now, save for the panting breaths. Even didn’t mind the forced silence. He’d earn a few moans and screams soon enough.

—-

He made sure to be thorough. A nice, slow blowjob until Marluxia was fully erect and bucking against his mouth. This, of course, was where Even had stopped and lowered his head to lick and nibble at Marluxia’s balls instead, rubbing his tongue into the sensitive skin, trailing his nails up and down the other’s inner thighs. He could feel Marluxia’s legs trembling and it only spurred him on. 

Ridiculous as it was, Even had done his ‘research’. The average human male could last anywhere between fifteen and thirty minutes with a ring on before it became too painful. He had allowed for the fact that Marluxia had been a Nobody for so long. Considering the average healthy Nobody could have between five and nine orgasms, the ring limit was perhaps twenty to forty minutes. Marluxia was, after all, quite the healthy specimen and in the prime of life. Empirical research had proven that time and again.

He drew away now, trailing the kisses up Marluxia’s body, lavishing attention on every beloved inch until he reached his neck, where he sucked hard enough to leave a dark bitemark on the skin. Let everyone know Marluxia belonged to someone… and the little touch of frost to the skin would ensure everyone knew Marluxia was _his_. 

"You… are the _wors_ -nngh—!” 

Another bite to the neck shut him up. Even would remember that for future reference, and he was smirking against the skin, placing gentler nibbles back and forth along Marluxia’s jawline. “And now you know but a small amount of what it’s like,” he murmured, nipping lightly at the other’s earlobe. “A little… _taste_ —” He sucked it between his teeth, “— and perhaps it will encourage you to be kinder in future, hmm?~”

“Douteux,” Marluxia grumbled in reply, squirming and trying to buck his hips again but stopped when he felt the touch of ice along his pelvis. It was all the warning he needed to stay still and when it began to melt and trickle down the sides of his erection and inner thighs, he shuddered, straining against the bindings again. “You’re going to kill me, Even.”

Even chuckled, tracing a fingertip along Marluxia’s lips. “Death by arousal is hardly the worst way to die, is it?”

"Why don’t I do this to you and you can tell me from beyond the grave."

"If I got to haunt you, I would find better uses for my time." Even lowered his head, brushing their lips together, making sure he remained close enough that his lips moved against Marluxia’s as he breathed, "Perhaps a cool breeze that drifts under your blankets, just _barely_ touches you… or biting your ear…” He paused before adding, “Or perhaps stroking you off while you’re in the middle of a conversation. The afterlife is going to be quite fun for me, Marluxia.”

Marluxia clenched his jaw to remain silent but a breathy whimper escaped when Even slowly ground their hips together. At least he wasn’t the only one hard, but that ring was starting to become a pain. 

"Funny, you’re usually so eager to talk my ear off." Even lifted his body, reaching between them to stroke Marluxia’s neglected erection. His thumb brushed across the tip, gathering the precum and using it to keep his length slick while he stroked. "Going to stay silent now?"

"If I… must…" Marluxia managed, though the words were somewhat undermined by the desperate bucking of his hips, the strained arching of his body, anything to encourage the removal of the ring. "Even _please_ —”

"Mm…. No. Not yet." He knew Marluxia could last a little longer yet before it became truly unbearable. Even hummed, lifting Marluxia’s head so he could remove the blindfold. "Watch." He dropped the blindfold aside and moved back down to Marluxia’s hips, nipping each one before taking the other’s cock in his mouth again. 

Unbeknownst to Marluxia, Even had prepared himself before pouncing him and tying him up. Marluxia would get his release, but it would be after he begged for it and only inside Even. 

And yes, a glance up confirmed that Marluxia was watching, eyes glazed with pleasure, cheeks flushed. Even could have devoured him and still not have enough. Still so lethal. “I love you.” 

It was undecided whether Marluxia had heard him until a few moments later when he replied breathlessly, “Love you too, mon amant têtu. …” The blush deepened as he added, “Maintenant, dépêche-toi et laisse-moi jouir avant que je ne respecte pas ces poignets et vous clouer au sol. … S’il vous plaît. Il … Ça fait mal. S’il vous plaît, Even.”  


Even had to think about every word and when he understood what Marluxia had said, he couldn’t stop the triumphant little smirk. “Pin me down, mm? Next time, perhaps. If you behave now, le besoin d’une.”

The begging as good enough for him. For now. He shifted to straddle Marluxia’s hips once more, gripping his cock and positioning it as he lowered himself. Marluxia’s eyes widened - likely expecting Even to cry out in pain or be too tight - but the glazed look returned before his eyes closed and he shuddered. 

Even was already moving, no need to wait. He was nearly as impatient as Marluxia and eager to make him beg again, and properly this time. Mixed in among the murmured French, Even heard his name and a few colourful expletives that had him chuckling between his own soft, pleasured sounds. 

His fingers dug into Marluxia’s chest, both for balance and out of the need to touch. He made sure to grind down hard on Marluxia’s cock, every thrust making him bite his lip harder. Hearts but it felt good. 

"E- _Ev-_ en —”

"Nnh… Yes…?" Even had leaned down to keep kissing and biting at Marluxia’s neck, panting.

“S’il vous plaît, je ne peux pas - Ça fait mal, je dois --” Marluxia cut off with a strangled sound, not quite a whimper and not quite a moan. “D ieu je ne peux pas —”

Even bit at Marluxia’s neck again. “ _Tell me_. Tell me what you need, Marluxia.” He stilled his hips, as much as it killed him to do so and he was trembling. He met Marluxia’s eyes. “Tell. Me.”

“J’ai besoin de jouir. _Maintenant_ ,” Marluxia growled in reply, snapping his hips up and leaving both of them shuddering and panting. 

Even lifted his hips and reached between their bodies, fumbling at the ring. Where was the catch on it…?… There. He flicked it open and opened the ring, removing it slowly, watching Marluxia’s face. He was going to remember that pleading, utterly submissive,  _loving_ look forever. 

The ring was placed aside and he lowered his hips again. He kept the pace slow at first so as not to overwhelm Marluxia, but soon the Assassin was tossing his head restlessly and bucking his hips again —

— crying out Even’s name as his back arched and his body tensed, cumming hard and filling his lover. Even bit his lip to bite back the low whimper. Quickly, he reached to free Marluxia’s hands and they were straight at his hip and his own erection, stroking roughly, quickly, too quickly and the blonde came too, the rush of heat and pleasure leaving him too weak to stay sitting up and he collapsed forward.

When his awareness returned a few moments later, Even could feel slim, strong fingers stroking his sweaty hair, the slowly softening cock inside him, Marluxia’s steady warmth under him. Delicious. 

"That… was….  _merveilleux_ ,” Marluxia murmured, panting softly. “You… have to do that… again… sometime…”  


"I plan to," Even replied, turning his head to nuzzle the other’s neck. "Not… anytime soon though." 


End file.
